


"pistol packing playboy with the pretty boy smile"

by ride_the_dinos



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Art Gift, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fanart, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Undercover Dick Grayson, art based off fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_the_dinos/pseuds/ride_the_dinos
Summary: Dick and Jason go undercover in Bludhaven and get more than they asked for





	"pistol packing playboy with the pretty boy smile"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts), [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Birds on a Wire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529492) by [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/pseuds/empires), [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



> sorry, i couldn't stop the obsession in time xD

**Author's Note:**

> go read the fu*kin fic babes its too pretty. (my tumblrs: lets-ride-the-dinosaurs AND charlies-not-here)


End file.
